


Tiger, Tiger

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Caning, Cock Rings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian remember the first time he met his lord and master John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger, Tiger

_Sebastian Moran awoke in pain. He didn't mind it. In fact he had asked for it, pleaded for it, begged for it. And it had been given unto him in spades._

_He stirred slightly and felt the arm around him squeeze just a bit. He stopped moving._

_"Good boy" came the voice of his world. He felt a kiss on his forehead._

_He felt the straps of the blindfold being loosened, "Close your eyes love."_

_He did as he was ordered and the blindfold was removed._

_"Ok open them slowly."_

_He blinked a number of time adjusted to the low level of light in the room. He was thankful it was not full sunlight._

_"Let's get you sat up and get that gear off of you." He was assisted to sitting on the edge of the bed. His restraints were removed. He flexed his hands and feet letting the blood flow freely from being in one position too long._

_"Do you need to go to the loo?"_

_He nodded carefully. His head felt like it was full of cotton wool. He was helped to the bathroom and his cock was released from its cage allowing him a full on piss for the first time in a while._

_"Thank you Sir" he said in real gratitude not just rote speech._

_"Oh you deserve this. You were such a good boy last night. Took it like a man."_

_Sebastian could still feel the burn in his ass and on his back. His thighs and stomach were still sticky from last night activities._

_"Looks like my boy could use a shower. Here let me help you."_

_Sebastian found himself seated on a shower chair in the shower. His limbs still felt like lead. He stayed still as he was carefully washed and shampooed. He stood when told to and sat back down when ordered._

_His mind drifted as his scalp was massaged back to that tacky bar where his life changed in an instant._

He had no idea why he had agreed to even go to a leather bar much less a gay leather bar. Clive had some crazy idea of picking up a twink and taking them somewhere and having some fun. The kind of fun that wasn't quite legal but helped sooth the voices in his head.

He took another sip of the beer and looked around. The music was too loud and the people too desperate. It smelled of leather and musk and male testosterone. The young men looking for a hook-up or a date or a sugar daddy to take care of their firm ass. The old men wondering if they can trust themselves to the youth and whether their assets were in jeopardy. Nothing interesting. Nothing new. 

He was contemplating about bailing on his buddy when he saw something different just out of the corner of his eye.

The man seemed out of place. Not that tall nor short. Hair was straw coloured and rather innocuous. Blending into the background seemed to be this man's special ability. 

But Sebastian saw something else in the man's stance. He saw a predator in disguise and the funny thing was that no one seemed to notice how dangerous he was. He wanted to know this man. He wanted to know all of this man. He hadn't felt anything close to this in ages. Not since...

"Clive, who's that over there?"

"Billy? Drug dealer. He can get you the good stuff. Has access to most of the new designer drugs. You need something?"

"Not him. The bloke next to him."

"JW? Oh man, you do not want to fuck with JW."

"Why not?"

"You remember Salvatore the Dink?"

"Yeah, runner for one of the largest gangs in London. Took pride in his ability to beat people to death with his bare hands."

"Rumor has it that JW took him apart over a week bit by bloody bit. No real proof. No body was ever found. But word got 'round. You don't fuck with JW or his representatives."

Sebastian took another gulp of beer and put the empty glass down with a thump. He took a step forward and found that Clive had grabbed his jacket.

You don't want to do this mate," said Clive taking a firmer grip.

"I strongly suggest that you let go Clive."

"I'm trying to keep you from making an awfully big mistake."

"Clive, go home. I'll phone you tomorrow."

Clive opened his mouth with a retort but stopped when he saw Sebastian's face. He let go of the coat, put his hands up, and stepped back.

Sebastian went to the bar and got two more pints of the local brew. He walked over to the man and put a pint down in front of him. They looked at each other for a moment. Sizing each other up.

"Lou, get lost" said the tow haired man not taking his eyes off of Sebastian.

"But JW..."

JW turned his attention from Sebastian to Lou, "Was I unclear? Did I stutter?"

"No," said Lou slinking away shooting dirty looks Sebastian as he left.

"Do I know you?" asked JW picking up the pint and taking a drink.

"Not yet. But I know you or rather I know what you are," said Sebastian decided direct was better than dancing around.

"Oh? Pray do enlighten me."

"You like to be in control. You like inflicting pain. You get off on it. You have a dark side that is always looking over your shoulder."

JW laughed, "And how do you know that?"

"Because I am just like you with one exception."

JW looked him over for a minute then suddenly slapped Sebastian harshly across the face causing Sebastian's head to whip around. JW grabbed Sebastian's head and looked him in the eye.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into? Do you have any idea what I do to people?"

Sebastian straightens up as much as JW's grip would let him and said, "Yes I do and I want you to."

JW let go of his face and patted his cheek, "I'm out of your league."

Sebastian didn't move except to take a drink of his pint. He put the glass down and put himself at parade rest with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Military," commented JW.

Sebastian stayed quiet and nodded.

"Sniper?"

He nodded again.

"Interesting. Any good?"

"One of the best," said Sebastian with pride.

JW smiled, "And you are sure you want this?"

"More than anything," he replied with a grin.

"Finish up that beer and we'll go see what you are made of."

Sebastian and JW finished their beer and left the club. Once outside JW grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss that turned into tongue rape of his mouth. He didn't pull away or try to challenge the kiss.

"My place," said JW coming up for air. He took off Sebastian's belt and secured his hands behind his back. He led him around the corner and down a couple of blocks. They went around back and entered an illegal basement apartment.

JW kicked behind Sebastian's knee and he found himself kneeling with JW walked around him sizing him up. Sebastian felt like a goat about to be put out to get a tiger or lion and wondered if he was making a wise decision but when he looked at JW he knew in his gut that this was the one of the few people on the planet that could give him what he needed.

JW grabbed his jaw and pulled his face up to look at JW.

"Interesting. OK I am going to release your arms. You are going to strip and place your clothes on that chair over there. Then I want you to return to this spot. Just so you know, I don't believe in safe words or tapping out. This is your one chance to leave with no reprisals. After that you have to do as I tell you until I can tell you that you may leave. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded and found his head ringing from another open handed slap.

"Use your words. If I don't want to hear from you I will gag you."

"Yes Sir." Sebastian replied.

JW undid his hands and said, "Last chance to leave."

Sebastian got up and toed off his shoes, which he placed neatly under the chair that JW had pointed to. His clothing quickly followed. He found himself half hard just from what had happened so far. He folded everything and returned to kneeling in front of JW looking up at him.

He saw a slight smile cross JW's lips and just as quickly vanishing. 

"Good. You must be a good soldier since you are so obedient. Now I want you to stand up with your hands crossed behind you."

Sebastian did as he was ordered. 

JW walked around him slowly pinching and slapping him. Testing his reactions. Getting to know his body.

"Nice. You have worked to keep yourself in shape."

"Thank you Sir."

JW grabbed his hair and pulled hard, "This would be the point that we would negotiate your limits, marks, and all that but I told you at the bar that's not how I work. I want you to walk into the bedroom to your left and place your hands on the footboard. Ass out. I need to get a couple of things. I want to hurt you not cripple you but know that I WILL hurt you."

Sebastian could feel his eyes tear slightly at the pain but the rest of his body was humming with want and need. JW released his hair and Sebastian walked into the bedroom. He gripped onto the metal of bed frame and tried to set himself up to tantalize JW. 

"My, my, my that is a lovely sight."

Sebastian felt JW's hands run over his ass for a bit before giving a sharp slap. Sebastian choked back a moan.

"Oh no my dear. I had this room specially created. I want to hear the sounds that you can produce."

Without ceremony Sebastian felt the sudden pain cracking through his nerve endings as something long and thin made contact with his ass. He gasped but didn't move his hands from the rail.

"Good." Sebastian could hear the pleasure in JW's voice.

JW proceeded to beat Sebastian with no particular rhythm. Sebastian found himself sobbing as it went on. He never said stop or no as much as he wanted to. Finally his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor still holding on to the bed.

He found himself being picked up and guided to the bed. He was placed on his belly for which he was grateful because he wasn't sure if he could lie on his back at this point. His hands were cuffed to the headboard above him. He was adjusted so his ass was in the air and there were pillows under his belly raising his hips off the bed. He felt a few tugs on his cock and then a cock ring placed around his cock and balls. He was so hard now.

He heard the snap of a latex glove and felt something dribble between his ass cheeks. A single finger teased him for a bit before entering. Sebastian moaned. He heard a chuckle from the man behind him. 

By the time that JW had gotten up to three fingers, Sebastian couldn't stop his hips from moving. He was coming undone. He felt the head of JW's cock rubbing between his cheeks and then enter him. He cried out. JW set up that rough pace of screwing him that Sebastian loved so much. JW reached around and undid the cock ring. As Sebastian felt JW come in his ass, he came all over himself and the bed. He almost blacked out.

He could feel JW taking care of his back, butt, and thighs. It felt clinical. Making sure that he wasn't damaged.

"Oh you are a lovely aren't you," said JW, "And look at those stripes. Like a tiger. My pet tiger." He untied Sebastian and pulled him into his arms. Sebastian reveled in the silence in his head. It was so quiet and so peaceful. 

"You can stay the night or go home tonight. But next time I insist you stay over."

Next time, thought Sebastian, 'there will be a next time'. He smiled and fell asleep in JW's arms.

_And there had been many other next times. Sebastian reveled in each and every moment._

_"OK love, let's rinse you off and get you back to bed. I have a meeting and then I have to get back to the flat."_

_Sebastian made a whiney noise in his throat._

_"Oh my pet, you know how it is. Look I have plans for the three of us next week but I'll cut him out if you want it to be the two of us."_

_"No, let Jim come too."_

_"Good Tiger," said John Watson as he kissed his lover Sebastian Moran._

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece in the story of Dark!John Watson.
> 
> I live for comments and Kudos. They inspire me to write more.
> 
> Also I am open to suggestions of things you might want to see. Story ideas are just fine by me.
> 
> Does anyone know where I can find good Sherlock kink Bingo Cards?


End file.
